


Safe In Your Arms

by jojo_saltzman



Series: Family Portrait [2]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Family, Family Fluff, posie - Freeform, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 06:41:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20689178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jojo_saltzman/pseuds/jojo_saltzman
Summary: Penelope is afraid of the storm but Josie is there to protect her. Fluff. Older Posie with kids.





	Safe In Your Arms

**Author's Note:**

> Same universe as part 1 of my series and it includes Maddy as well.

The loud rumble of thunder roams outside the windows, echoing through the silent house. The moon is hidden by dark clouds on the sky as lighting barely shines into the room, illuminating the two figures asleep on the king size bed.

Penelope slowly blinks her eyes open as another thunder hits the ground and her fingers instinctively tighten around the fabric that she’s clanging. Her eyes screw shut in fear and she conceals a whimper from escaping her mouth.

It’s ridiculous, she knows. Being afraid of the storm when she’s an adult but she can’t help it. She suddenly feels ten years old again, hiding under her blankets, clinging her stuffed lion tightly to her chest while the sky lights up over and over again as loud thunder roams uncontrollably. Her body flinches as lighting strikes.

“Pen?” The soft whisper from her right makes Penelope open her eyes as Josie wakes up. The siphoner frowns in confusion for a second, still half-asleep before she hears the unmistakable sound and sighs sympathetically.

“Oh, baby.” She coos gently and immediately opens her arms wide, waiting for Penelope to fall into them. The young witch doesn’t hesitate and curls into Josie, her head pressing tightly against her chest as her arms wrap around her waist. Josie smiles and pulls her tighter, every inch of them connecting. The soothing rhythm of soft and steady heartbeat thumping in her ears calms Penelope for the time being.

“I hate the storm.” Penelope mumbles with a pout and Josie chuckles because she’s adorable. Her fingers gently comb through brown locks, soothingly scrapping her scalp making Penelope melt in her arms.

“I know.” Josie answers and drops a kiss on the top of her head, drawing figure eights on Penelope’s arms draped across her stomach. Josie’s eyes glances at the window and she winces. “It’s coming down pretty hard. I’m surprised she doesn’t – “

As if right on cue, quick light footsteps thumps along the hallway’s wooden floor and their door creaks open, their four-year-old daughter wobbling in. Maddy’s light brown hair is tussled, falling in front of her eyes as she stands at the foot of their bed wearing a black onesie with flying bats drawn on it, her stuffed lion hanging from her hand.

Josie can’t help the smile from growing on her face at the sight and she lifts her head, gesturing for Maddy to come closer.

“It’s okay, baby.” She comforts her as Maddy quickly pulls herself up the bed and finds her place immediately snuggled between her Moms. Penelope adjust her body and lets Maddy lay down between them, wrapping her arms around both her and Josie.

Josie’s heart feels like it would burst from the cuteness as Penelope snuggles their daughter closely, both comforting the other. Suddenly thunder strikes again and the pair flinches.

Josie reaches to the side and clicks the light on, turning to Maddy with her eyes wide in excitement.

“Maddy, do you want to hear a story?” Josie asks and Maddy’s face instantly brightens, her crocked smile makes Josie feel warm. Penelope hides her smile in Maddy’s neck and even thought she knows Josie’s only doing this to distract Maddy from the storm, she settles in and feels a flatter in her heart as she looks at her wife.

“Once upon a time, there was this girl. She had pretty brown hair and beautiful hazel eyes and guess what?” Josie’s smiles widely and Maddy mirrors her, her eyes filled with wonder.

“What?”

Josie leans closer like she’s sharing a secret and whispers. “She could do magic.”

Maddy gasps loudly and Penelope can’t help the chuckles that bubbles out of her.

“Really?”

“Yeah, she could do stinky spells.” Josie teases waving her hand in front of her nose and grimaces making Maddy giggle.

Penelope squints her eyes and gently swats Josie’s arm. “Hey, she could do a lot more than that.”

“Like spell pens to read other people’s diaries.” Josie raises her eyebrows in challenge but her tone isn’t mad if her smirk is anything to go by. Penelope grimaces and rolls her eyes in defeat.

“Touché.”

“That’s mean.” Maddy chimes in loudly and Penelope bits her bottom lip in regret as Josie nods her head.

“Yes, but she apologized.” The siphoner says as her eyes glances at Penelope and sends her a small smile. Penelope bits her bottom lip and shakes her head fondly and smiles.

“Then there was this other girl.” Maddy turns around in Penelope’s arms to look at her mom as Josie tilts her head to the side and listens curiously. “She was tall and really pretty. And she could do magic too.”

Maddy’s mouth is wide open in child-like wonder as she looks at her mom. Penelope’s eyes lift to look over her daughter’s head at Josie, making sure her eyes are boring into hers.

“And they fell in love with each other at first sight.”

Josie bits her bottom lip to hold back the emotions that suddenly comes over her at the intensity of Penelope’s stare and a sweet smile blossoms on her face as their daughter claps her hands together happily.

“There were times when they were happy and there were times when they were not.” Penelope doesn’t look away from Josie’s eyes as she speaks softly, the thunder outside long forgotten. “But they loved each other through it all.”

Josie fills a knot forming in her throat as she stays silent, her arm reaching out until her fingertips brush against Penelope’s knuckles and intertwine their hands together.

Penelope smiles happily and looks at Maddy. “Then they got married and had a little Princess of their own.” Penelope playfully tickles Maddy in the stomach until the toddler begins to laugh and Josie blinks back a tear.

“And they lived happily ever after?” Maddy asks with a bright smile and wide eyes and Penelope chuckles.

“And they lived happily ever after.”

Silence falls over them for a second before Josie leans down and kisses Maddy’s head. “Now, it’s time for bed.”

The toddler nods and yawns adorably, laying down under the blanket between her Moms, pulling her stuffed animal to her chest. Penelope shares a look with Josie and the siphoner switches off the lights, both of them settling in but not quite ready to fall asleep yet.

And hours later, when the storm is vanished and the house is silent again, Josie and Penelope share a passionate kiss filled with love and promises while their daughter sleeps peacefully in their arms.


End file.
